A Reminder of A Promise
by SomethingLacking
Summary: For Serah the end of their journey meant the end of her life. Noel's words echoed in her head "You can't avoid that vision. The more we change the timeline, the more history changes... And the more you see, the sooner the visions will destroy you."


**A Reminder of A Promise**

For Serah the end of their journey meant the end of her life. Noel's words echoed in her head "_You can't avoid that vision. The more we change the timeline, the more history changes... And the more you see, the sooner the visions will destroy you."_ Would she be willing to die to save her sister and the entire future? There was no question in her mind, of course she would. She was just one person out of billions, who was she to be so selfish as to save herself, over saving the future of the human race. When her friends where all fighting for their end goal. The idea of death frightened her, the very chance she would die the second they correct the timelines. Serah would press forward and overcome her fear._  
_  
"Will you take responsibility?"She finally found her voice. She looked up at Noel who looked at her in confusion.

His eyes saddened as he watched her." I don't know how to make it up to you." Serah noted the crack in his voice. She stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers between his. She looked at their hands as she started to speak. "No, I don't mean for what's happened." Her crystal eyes looked up at Noel. "I mean for what will happen. Make sure I make it as far as Lightning." She brought their hand to her chest taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. "Please. From now on, that'll be your job. If we hurry, we just might do it in time. Then I wouldn't have any more visions. I'm going to believe that I get to Valhalla. What else can I do?" She opened her eyes to see Noel open his mouth to speak and she shook her head. "Which means, this conversation is over."

Noel brought their hand up so the back of his caressed Sarah's soft cheek. He tilted his head slightly before he took a step to close the remaining space between them. He brought his free arm around to gently bring Serah close to him in a hug. Serah gasped in surprise, and realised his hand. Noel realized he might have over stepped a boundary, but the second he realised Serah from his hold she wrapped both arms around his waist, and buried her head in his chest. Noel smiled a soft sad smile has he held her close to him. "Okay, I'm going to make sure you get there." He whispered softly in her ear as she started to sob, she could no longer hold her emotions inside.

XxXxX

Noel had set up a camp for them, a simple shelter and a fire from the ruins of Noels lost clan. Serah's eyes where still rimmed red from her emotional outburst earlier. She was curled up by the warm fire cuddling a sleeping Mog as they waited for Noel to bring them something to eat. Serah had felt better after having a good long cry; she just had so much pent up inside it overflowed. On the other hand, what did those moments with Noel really mean. She was engaged to Snow, she shouldn't be looking for comfort in someone else. Then again, Snow hasn't exactly been there for her when she needed him most these day. If she was honest she felt neglected by him, even though she knew he had to leave her alone to save her sister, he was doing it for her. Noel on the other hand has been there for her every step of the way. He brought her on this journey to find her sister and protected her every step of the way.

She looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS!" she screamed at the endless sky. This awoke Mog and he flattered out of her arms and looked at her.

"Are you okay, Kupo?" Mog asked and Serah flushed a red and nodded, as Noel ran back into the camp.

"I heard yelling? Are you okay?" Noel said, blades out, looking for the threat.

"We're fine Noel; I was just caught up in my own thoughts." Serah explained quickly has Noel fell back on to the ground breathing heavily.

"Phew! Here I thought with how loud the yelling was you needed some back up taking out a behemoth." He said with a smile, and Serah giggled trying to picture herself taking on a behemoth alone.

"Who said I'd need you for back up, I yell when I'm having fun!" She pointed fun back at him, and he laughed lying on his back.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep, Kupo!" Mog said as he flew off.

"That's one grumpy moogle." Noel commented.

"He likes his beauty sleep, doesn't he?" Serah giggled and Noel jumped to his feet.

"I got a catch, but since I came back in such a hurry I'll have to go find it again." Noel explained throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Do you need help?" Serah asked standing up and wiping the dirt of her.

"Naw, I can handle it. You sit tight; I'll be back before you know it." Noel ran off and Serah sighed.

"Yeah, I'll keep the fire going!" She yelled after him and looked at her surroundings for loose wood.

XxXxX

Noel soon returned and Serah had the fire blazing, giving off a lot of heat. She watched Noel closely as he skinned the behemoth, the way his muscles moved under his cloths, and cut them out large portions of its meat to cook. If they were still on Cocoon and never had to survive the wilderness of Pulse, this would have grossed Serah out, and she'd refuse to eat it. Than Noel grabbed some sticks and slid the portions on meat on to them before handing one to Serah.

"Thanks." She took the stick her fingers brushing his. She blushed as the warm tingle shot throughout her fingers.

"No problem, this is actually my favourite meal." Noel said with a grin as he started roasting his meat over the fire.

"I've never had it before; not many of us could take down a behemoth back in New Bodhum." Serah explained thinking back to her home and friends.

"Well when we head back to your time, we'll have to go bag ourselves a behemoth!" Noel exclaimed. She giggled watching her meat cook in the fire.

XxXxX

"Phew! I'm stuffed." Noel said lying back on his arms looking at the ember hues of the fire.

"I couldn't eat another bite, even if I wanted to!" Serah said lying back on her arms beside Noel. "Thanks, Noel; that was really great." His eyes moved sideways are her as he smiled.

"Knew you'd like it." He said and Serah yawned. "Sleepy?"

"A little." She said sitting back up wrapping her arms around her knees as Noel let out a big loud yawn. "Sounds like you're just as sleepy." She giggled

"He jumped onto his feet. "I suppose your right, what do you say, let's hit the hay?" He reached his hand out. Serah nodded taking his hand in hers, trying to ignore the tingling effect that came with it, and let him help her up. And they made their way into the small shelter Noel had made for them.

"Well, this is cozy." Serah said looking at the blanket laid out on the ground.

"Sorry, princess, but this is the best we got. I washed the blankets out the best I could earlier." Noel said taking his shirt off to get comfortable for sleep. Serah blushed looking elsewhere; she had seen Noel without a shirt numerous times, they have been traveling together for a while after all, but somehow this seems different. Noel turned and saw Serah blushing looking at her feet has she rolled her ankle. "I know we never had to sleep in such close proximities before, but it's dangerous for us to sleep separate in this wilderness. I don't bite."

"I never said you did." Serah looked up, brought out of her trance. Noel watched with a sly smile as Serah huffed and sat down on the make shift bed and pulled her shoes off. He shook his head before joining her on their bed.

"What's going on, Serah. You're behaving off." Noel's voice was laced with curiosity and concern.

"I-it's nothing. I'm just being silly." Serah aimed her eyes at the pattern of the blanket they sat on.

"Serah-" Noel whispers has he placed his fingers under her chin, making her look up at him. His gaze met with her watering crystal blue eyes. The red of them made the blue stand out even more. She looked so innocent and sad, she was beautiful. Noel slowly, testing, brought his face closer to hers. Her watery eyes slowly started to close, realising the tears. He brushed his lips on her, she made a noise, and it wasn't one of disapproval.

Serah wanted him to kiss her; she never knew she did until the moment came, how much she longed for him. Serah pushed her lips firmly on his as she brought her hand out to cup his face. Noel's eyes where still half open watching the gorgeous woman; he had falling for some time ago during their journey. Serah pulled away from Noel, and looked up into his half open eyes. She smiled softly and Noel joined, him playing with a strand of her hair that flowed freely around her face.

Noel was sitting with his back resting on the wall of his shelter, Serah sat on her knees in front of him, blushing madly. Noel watched her closely, not sure on what she was going to do. Serah played with their hands, biting her lower lip, lost in thought. It felt right, kissing Noel, that is. It scared her, the betrayal, to her hero, Snow. She could feel Noels eyes on her, and it made her blush deepened. She didn't feel guilty, she actually felt happy. She smiled softly and curled over to Noel, her legs on either side of him, has she straddled him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his neck.

Noel didn't dare make a move. Serah's actions had startled him. But what she had whispered in his ear had startled him even more. His heart was frantic, his breathing harsh and his hands trembling. He could feel her body tremble and he listened to her hushed harsh breathing. Noel moved his arms and wrapped the around Serah holding her close, her tiny body pressed to his larger bulk. Serah gasped and tighten her grip on him. "Serah, you mean the world to me. I promise to love you even after our journey ends." He said in a broken voice. His arms relaxed and Serah sat up, pushing a piece of his hair out of his eyes, before she's whispered.

"I'll love you, until the day I stop breathing." Noel looked at her with sorrowful eyes, before he crushed her lips with his. They tangled their hands in each other's hair as they started to get caught up in the heat of the passion. Serah moaned into Noels mouth has his hand traced along the side of her tiny body, and she felt him stiffen between her legs. Desire coursed throughout both of them. Before they could be completely consumed by it Noel stopped them. Serah let out a noise of disappointment, and pouted and Noel chuckled.

"We should slow down, Serah are you sure. Are you positive this is what you want?" Noel asked completely serious. Serah smiled lightning tracing his jaw line with her fingertips.

"Absolutely, I'm sure." Serah said taking the hair elastic out, letting her long, pink, waves flow freely. "I'm positively, sure." She continued sitting up on her knees lifting herself off of Noels lap. She smiled at him as she grabbed his hands and ran them up her thighs to where her dress ends. Noels breathing intensified when she slipped his hand up under her dress, dragging up, exposing the small pair of shorts she wore underneath. "I don't think I could be any more sure, than I am right now." She explained and let go of Noels hands, raising her own over her head, hinting for him to take the dress off of her.

Noel pushed his hands up the side of her body slowly, drinking in the view of her soft flesh as it was exposed to him. First exposing her hips; than traveling up until he saw her belly button. He looked up at her as he placed kisses on each of her hip bones. She gasped and wiggled a little, as he moved kissing between them, kissing up to her belly button. Noel pushed the dress up as he kissed up her torso. He stopped just under her breast; he looked into her blue eyes as he pushed the dress up to expose her perky breast to him, the cold air erecting her pink nipples. Serah flushed a little as Noel drank them in before continuing to kiss up between them. He soon made to her throat; he completely removed the dress from her, tossing it beside them.

"You're so beautiful." Noel said looking up and down her.

"Th-thanks." Serah mumbled enjoying the way his eyes looked at her.

Noel brought her mouth to his as he softly kissed her lovingly running his fingers up and down her back, pushing her body into his. The feeling of her flesh on his was better than he imagined it would be. He slowly guided her back she, so she was now lying on her back beneath him.

Serah tried to join in and touched him as much as she could with him kissing and touching her too. She would just get lost in the sensation of Noel as he nipped and sucked at her neck, sending chills throughout her body. She let out a long moan as Noel brought his hand out and cupped her breast, playing with her nipple with his fingers. Desire burned through her. She heard Noel chuckle under his breath, and she smiled at the sound before she took in a harsh breath of air has Noel nipped at her breast. This feeling was nothing she had ever felt before.

Serah panted has Noel lifted his head, watching her as she half lidded looked back at him. His hand now running up the inside of her thigh, and he tugged lightly at her shorts, giving her one last chance to back out. Serah lifted her hips she it would be easier for him to remove them. Noel did so slowly, once they were low enough, Serah lowered her hips and raised her legs into the air. Noel ran them down and off kissing along her legs. Serah giggled, smiling at him. Before she sat up and kissed him.

Noel smiled into the kiss as Serah ran her fingers down his torso, feeling his muscle moved under her feather touch. Serah backed out the kiss, a string of saliva lingered between them. She looked Noel in the eyes, blushing, has she brought her hand down to the waistband of his pants. Noel gasped and little and nodded for her to continue with what she's doing. Serah looked down and saw his excretion under his pants, she swallowed hard, and pushed him pants off. She didn't linger like Noel had with her. Serah stared Noel in the eyes, scared to look down. Scared to touch him and he understood her timidiness. Noel cupped her face in his hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

Serah smiled and nodded. "Okay"

"If you, uh, if you still want too. I mean, you can, just-"Noel stumbled on his words and Serah giggled, and he blushed deeply. "What I'm trying to say is, well, leave everything up to me."

Serah lend in and kissed Noel, bring him down with her. He supported his weight on one arm as he kissed Serah and explored her body more with the other one. Serah gasped has she felt Noels hands move down to her body to her womanhood. Noel stopped kissing her and looked deeply into her eyes as he touched her. Serah shivered when he touched her sensitive skin. She was really aroused, and Noel couldn't help but smirk a little. He ran his fingers up and down her looking for her sensitive spot. Serah let out a loud moan when he did. Noel played with her for a while, before he stopped and looked at her seriously.

"Serah, are you sure about this?" He asked hovering above her.

"Make love to me Noel." She said in her angle like voice touching his face and paying with his hair. That's all he need to hear before he positioned his member at her wet entrance. Serah gasped pressing her hips into his has he entered Serah. "Oh Noel!" she gasped at the sensation.

"Serah." He whispered holding her hip in his hand as he slowly moved in her.

Serah moaned her eyes never leaving his. Her hands on his back has she gripped at him as their desire trued into heated passionate love making. Noel quickly moved in Serah and with every thrust Serah was at a lost for breath. The feeling has consumed her. She moans and pants got louder the closer she got. Noel groaned and picked out his pace even more. Serah's nails dug into Noels back and her back jerked of the blacked as she was lost in complete bliss and a few moments later Noel let out a long grunt and collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her breast, listening to her heartbeat calm. They both breathed deeply recovering from the intense intimacy.

"I love you, Noel" Serah panted.

"And I love you, Serah." Noel said kissing her.

XxXxX

_"The future changed. It changed. 'If you can change the future, you change the past.' The effects ripple outwards, up and down the timeline. The seeress is forced to see it all.__And it killed her. Serah.. She knew the risk. If we altered the future, she knew what would happen; that her life could be in danger. But she still chose to save it. I wanted to protect her...I thought had. I thought she was safe."_


End file.
